Darius .D. Antonio
Darius pre.jpg|linktext=Darius Pre-TimeSkip Post-TimeSkip.jpg|linktext=Darius Post-TimeSkip Darius .D. Antonio is the Captaion and navigator of the Fur priates, a pirate from West Blue. His target is to stop his evil father from his piracy actions and to bring justice. His is unknown priate from the reason he does not attaack no marines, no regular citizens of the island he visits, and all the info pirates get about him are only rumors. Past Life' ' Darius .D. Antonio was borned to a famous pirate in the New World. Since he was a kid, he travled in the seas with his father. He trained with the most strongest pirates his father had, in order to become a great warrior. At the age of 17 he was the second in command in his father's crew, and after a great battle against a group of pirates he found His devil Fruit the Fur-Fur no mi. After that, Darius was unstoppable, only his father could supress him in battle. Darius's heart was pure, and he found his father actions evil. One time, after ruining a town to the ground, Darius decided to step up against his father. He was defeated badly, injured almost till death. The only reason his father didn't killed him was beacuse he is his son, but warned if he tries to do something like that again, he will kill him. After that battle, Darius ran away at the same night, his body wounded hard and he sailed back to his home town at West Blue hoping to recover and recruting men for his pirate crew that will fight against his dead. Apperance Pre TimeSkip Darius is a younge 20 years old man. His hair is black, and his eyes are dark too, giving them a dead look when you look closley at them. His cloths are all black colored and he wears a scurf to his neck. His most body is covered by a big jacket, but his legs are covered from the knees and down with a black shorts. Post TimeSkip After the timeskip, His hair grown longer, and his face matured. He got no scurff, and instead he has a very long shirt that covers his neck also. he wears diffrent jacket, with pointed angels at the top of him. Personality Darius is a good man, that acts on his own justice that he calls- "piracy justice". The "piracy justice" according to Darius means that pirates are not all bad people, the ones that are evil must be stopped, but the ones who do no harm needs to be free from fear of the marines. He is loyal to his friends and will die to save them, or to help them if someone will hurt them. He fights to help the weak ones, and to defned the ones who cannot protect themself. He always says he is a the messanger of the "piracy justice". He never kills an ooponet instead he just warns them that if they try to do something bad again, he will kill them, taking example from his father by saying the same words he was told after the battle between them. RelationShips Father Darius is in-depth ti his father for training him. He don't deny the fact that he is the son of him and even praise him by saying that he is the top warrior of the sea. though, Darius have a grudge against him, but he don't know what his father thinks about his escape. He plans on stopping him by defeating him, hopefully it will bring stop to his terror. Crew Darius is close to his crew. Each and one of them is greatfull for Darius since he help them, and saved their life. Abilites and Powers Darius is a great warrior, combining his fighting skills with his devil fruit powers makes him a very difficult opponet. Weapons Under Darius's jacket he hold his main weapon, a two- pronged fork. he master the weapon and knows very powerfull moves. Devil Fruit Darius ate the Fur-Fur no mi, a Paramecia devil fruit which aloow the user to grow fur on his body in every shape and every size, making him a fur man. Specail Attacks Fur Ball-Darius transform his hands into two big fur balls. Fur Weapon-Darius transform his weapon ti a bigger type covered with Fur Fur Shiled-Darius covers his whole body with very hard fur making it hard as diamond Gaint Fur Punch-Darius Creat's a giant punch from his fure and attack his opponet (can do it from every part) Giant Fur Ball-Darius becomes a giant fur ball and ramping everything comes in his way. Haki Darius Have all three types of haki, tho the most controlled is the kabanusho haki. Category:Captain Category:Pirate Category:Navigator Category:Male Category:Human